


Wanton Boys (Splintered Heart)

by cellar_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Not actually choking but I wanted to add a warning just in case), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Revenge Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellar_light/pseuds/cellar_light
Summary: Dean and Cas are in love but Dean is a bit of an asshole and takes Cas for granted which leads to some, maybe to him, unexpected consequences!!! Like, suddenly Cas isn't as vanilla as before, and he gets a little bolder and a little more arrogant, and where the hell did he learn to suck cock like that?? (Hint: he hooked up with a hot, older stranger who's been teaching him all kinds of sins and obscenities forweeks. Yikes. Dean is in for a rough time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Ion (Supernatural)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this [here](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/75685.html?thread=26838949) a whole ass seven years ago. I never finished posting it, however it's been sitting in my drafts all this time while I've changed laptops and moved places and grown up *wipes tear*. I recently (five months ago, this should tell you something about my somewhat broken perception of time) received a comment on LJ where a reader hoped I had more to post. As it turns out, I do! And I'm gonna finish this bad boy once and for all. However, since it's been 7 years, I need to revise my original fill slightly, change some grammar here and there, and will post in chapters. If you want a head start, head over to the spnkink_meme, where about 3500 words were originally published. Right now, I'm up to about 7k in drafts, so I will be posting regularly over the upcoming months.

They had the entire Saturday afternoon and evening planned. Dean had come up with the idea first, saying that since Castiel's 17th birthday was in the middle of the week, they should celebrate it on the weekend before. That way, they could have the entire day to themselves, plus Sunday morning.

Dean's eyes went all sparkly when he started listing all the things he wanted to do; take Cas to the museum before lunch, because he knew how much Cas liked art and could spend hours analyzing what the different pieces had meant to the artist when they were created, then go for burgers at Ellen's place before lastly catching a screening of an old black and white horror flick down at the local theater. Then, afterwards, when the late summer evening had made the air comfortably humid, and the town had become relatively quiet, they would drive out to a field outside the city. The reason they would drive out there Dean had said, was to watch the stars, but then Dean had grinned, and started to graphically describe how he would have charmed his way into Cas' pants by that point, and that they would spend the rest of the evening making out in the backseat of the Impala (which lead to Cas rolling his eyes and playfully pushing Dean away).

All in all, it did sound quite amazing. Dean had clearly thought it out well, and even though Castiel appreciated every little detail of what Dean had planned for Saturday, he really couldn't care less as long as he got to spend it with him.

***

It was Friday afternoon, and they were about to head their separate ways home. Castiel grabbed all of the essential things he would need for his homework from his locker, and then went out to the quad to say goodbye to Dean and ask him what time he was planning on picking him up the next morning.

Dean was stood talking a bit away from the school building near a tree with a couple of his friends. They were laughing about something, but the happy faces died out and were replaced by awkward glances and silence once Castiel approached them and asked if he could borrow Dean for a word.

"Yeah of course, Cas. What's up?" Dean asked and moved them a bit away from the group. He had all of his attention turned to Castiel, but still kept his distance and didn't get too close or up in his personal space like when they were alone.

Castiel's eyes were fixed on a spot somewhere over Dean's right shoulder. He watched his boyfriend's friends briefly, narrowing his eyes and frowning with frustration when he realized that they were still within hearing range, and then shrugged and readjusted his backpack. "What time are you planning on coming by my place tomorrow to pick me up?"

"I dunno. Ten, eleven, maybe? I guess it depends on when I wake up," Dean said and ran a hand over his chin. Castiel watched his friends again when he heard a snort followed by a shallow laugh. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well. Don't be late. If you're late then the museum is going to be filled with families and tourists and it'll take longer to go through and our entire schedule will be pushed forward and we might miss the movie." Castiel tilted his head to the side and blinked softly. He didn't want Dean to mess up the plan, not for himself, but because he knew that Dean would beat himself up about it afterwards and he wanted to spare him the guilt.

"Yeah, don't be late Dean!" one of Dean's friends called and wiggled his eyebrows. "Might make the missy upset."

Castiel didn't even flinch. He was used to Dean's brainless buddies and simply ignored every word that was coming out of their mouths. They could keep mocking him and making fun of him or their relationship as much as they wanted. The only thing that actually mattered, was Dean's reaction. This was his time to show Cas if he had matured at all over the past months, or if he was still stuck, stomping in the same place.

"I'll pick you up at ten, babe. Promise," Dean mumbled and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. Cas didn't miss the way his eyes sort of flickered with slight doubt for a split second.

As Dean returned to his classmates, Castiel stayed on the same spot, waiting to see how Dean was going to act. He had seen the way his insides seemed to shift, and he was curious to see if Dean was going to act on it. He clenched his jaw and watched them cautiously, his hands getting a little sweaty when he saw how Dean was looking at him with raised eyebrows, as if he was waiting for him to get the hell out of there so he could have his manly moment of glory and brag to his friends about how he was going to get laid tomorrow night.

"Why is he still standing there like a lost puppy? That's what he is? Likes to be told what to do and where to go, and get it from behind like a bitch, yeah?" One of the guys said, and then they all laughed. Dean included, although he did look a little lost himself.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Dean then exclaimed loudly and winked at Cas, clearly overcompensating for how shit he was probably feeling inside, knowing Castiel would scold him later. "Fucking amazing with his tongue too."

Castiel's heart sank in his chest like a broken ship lost at sea. Slow, and inevitably.

For months over the summer, Castiel had hoped and believed that Dean was being honest when he promised that he was going to change, that he wasn't going to let his dick friends influence his behavior anymore, that he would tell them to shut it when they started badmouthing Cas. He'd sworn he wouldn't cave for the peer pressure, that he wouldn't chime in on it and say horrible things, and then climb up the tree to Cas' room in the middle of the night later with apologizing kisses and false promises of not repeating it ever again. This time, Castiel really believed that Dean had changed. That he had matured and grown up and that he would be able to stand taller than his friends and act like the sweet person he really was inside. He didn't have to put on this... act. He didn't have to humiliate his boyfriend and best friend in order to earn his friend's respect.

Because since when was their respect worth more than Castiel's?

Cas decided to turn on his heel and walk away when Dean started making kissy faces and then simulated a blowjob with his hand in front of his mouth and tongue against the inside of his cheek.

There was no doubt in his mind that Dean would be right on time tomorrow. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing, how much it would hurt and humiliate Castiel, and he was probably already mentally beating himself up about it.

***

Why on earth did he ever think that Dean would get better and not act like an asshole? As long as he was still hanging out with those losers he wouldn't change one bit. Thinking differently was a stupid idea. He should never have gotten his hopes up in the first place and might as well accept the fact that Dean's an immature dickwad and suck it up, or give him an ultimatum (which, let's be real, would probably end with them breaking up).

Castiel clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt so disappointed, so angry at himself for being so fucking dumb, and he stubbornly _refused_ to take the bus home because he knew Dean's fucking friends would be on it and he didn't want to ride home with Dean either in his stupid car. So. He walked, staring at the ground, watching his feet and his ugly old shoes move over the boring pavement step by step and hoped it would bring him home, or wherever, he was way too upset to care.

Keeping his eyes glued on the ground wasn't the best idea though. Not more than a few minutes after Castiel had left the school behind, he all of a sudden saw another set of legs appear in his view and by then it was already too late and his head bumped against something hard.

"Better watch where you're walking, boy," an older voice said and Castiel looked up to see who he had walked into. It was a handsome man, nice brown hair, it looked thick and Castiel wondered if it felt as soft as it looked, he had a bit of a stubble and was dressed casually but nice with a suit jacket over a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, I um, I didn't mean to," Castiel apologized and looked down again, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry. You look troubled. Is everything all right?"

It was a complex question. In a way, everything was all right. Everything was exactly how they used to be. Dean was being the same as he had always been, and Castiel was just as disappointed. Only, this time, he had expected otherwise, so no, everything was not actually all right.

"You don't have to tell me. Just keep your eyes up so you don't hurt yourself," the handsome stranger said with a small smile and then he shifted his weight on his feet and Castiel had to say something or else he was going to leave and he wouldn't have another chance to tell anyone about what had happened. It was a one-time opportunity and Castiel had to take it.

Without hesitation, he snapped his head up and shrugged his shoulders. "Wait–, no, I... I don't know. I'm confused. I'm not sure."

"Well, tell me about it and let's see if we can make it any clearer for you, together?"

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. The guy probably had to be somewhere or else he would not have been out walking. He seemed like a good man, but he most likely didn't have time or any interest in listening to a complete stranger whine about his boring teenage-angst experience and his annoying boyfriend.

"Is it a girl?" the guy asked when the painfully obvious, awkward silence had been hanging thick in the air around them for a couple of very long seconds, during which Castiel had been unable to make up his mind whether or not he should leave.

"No," he sighed and grimaced. "Boy."

The horrible silence then somehow seemed to get even worse as it clung to the both of them and Castiel wondered if maybe the guy was a homophobe or something. He looked at him again, he seemed to be thinking, the stranger's eyes were glued at the park on the other side of the street. Then he finally opened his mouth, and sighed too.

"Oh. Well, that's worse. Boys are much harder than girls. They often feel the need to prove themselves, especially in your age. It's around that age they're trying to figure out who they are supposed to be, and who they want to be. I guess you've recently experienced some of the side-effects of someone going through just that?"

There was no way Castiel could deny it. This guy was good.

He nodded once to confirm, then followed it up by a quick shrug of his shoulders. He stressed his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. He keeps making fun of me and our relationship in front of his friends, and then tries to make it up to me afterwards as if it doesn't matter that he acts like a jackass with them. I don't want to go home and sit around waiting for him to come over to sweet-talk me and apologize for humiliating me. I'm tired of it."

"Then don't go home," the guy said as easily as if he was commenting on the weather.

Castiel frowned and looked up from his shoes where his eyes had accidentally landed again while he was talking. "What?"

"Then don't go home," the guy repeated himself again and smiled softly.

"Then where should I go?"

The guy put his chin out and buried his hands into his jeans-pockets and then nodded his head slightly backwards with a suggestive look on his face. One of his eyebrows was cocked up and there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You can stay at my place for a while. And, look, before you say anything, going home with a complete stranger sounds like a bad idea, I know, and it probably is, but I'm a nice guy. I've been your age, I know what it's like. And I know that I would have thought it was cool if someone allowed me to get away for a while to a safe place. I'll open up a few beers, there's cable and... I live just down the street from here. What do you say?"

Castiel blinked and if this had been a few hours ago he would have politely turned the offer down and hurried home, probably would have taken another way too only so he wouldn't have to deal with going in the same direction as this stranger – he didn't even know his name yet and although he was ridiculously good looking and seemed nice enough – all the signals told him to get out of there and go home and wait for Dean to kiss his way down to his dick, murmuring endearments and apologies between the soft presses of his lips.

But Castiel wanting Dean to change was not the only promise that had been made that summer. Dean had wanted something in return. He'd wanted the 'stick out of his ass' and he had wanted Cas to open up and not be as held back, to 'live a little' and 'be more fun'. He'd wanted him to be more unpredictable and spontaneous and, instead of being content and not do anything about the things he was curious about, Dean wanted him to act on it, and experience new things.

_Fuck you, Dean,_ Castiel thought to himself and pushed his shoulders back. _Fuck you for breaking your promise but making me want to keep mine. You only have yourself to blame for this._

"Okay," Castiel said eventually and broke the silence. He raised his eyebrows and let his arms fall from where they had been crossed over his chest and he gave the stranger his best defeated look. "Since you have beer," he added and the stranger rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm Ion, by the way," he introduced himself and held out his hand for Cas to shake.

"Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming v soon xx


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out, Ion lived by himself in a spacey, big ground level apartment, only a short ten minute walk away from the High School Castiel attended. The place was quite boring and impersonal, big white walls without many paintings or any sort of decoration, insipid old furniture that simply stood there without having any character. The only thing that stood out was a big woven, maroon carpet in the hallway, and it wasn't very impressive. The apartment didn't feel homey at all, it felt cold and almost hostile. Castiel folded his arms over his chest again when Ion finished the tour around the apartment and they were back in the hallway.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone with him, he thought, feeling uneasy and strangely small with the big walls surrounding him, and after a moment regret began to slowly seep into his consciousness.

Obviously, Ion made a lot of money. The apartment was very big and nice, despite how vapid it seemed, and was located in a good neighborhood. The shiny, modern car that was parked outside in front of the garage definitely proved that he was successful in whatever his line of work was. So, why did his apartment feel so impersonal? Despite living by himself, a guy in his mid-thirties should still have had the time to put some detail to his home, right? Did he not have any friends who brought over gifts every once in a while, like on his birthday or at Christmas? No family photos? No magazines in a messy pile anywhere, no flowers... It all seemed.... odd, to Castiel, and he licked his lips nervously as he tried to come up with a good excuse so he could leave.

"Perhaps I should uh–" he started, and looked over his shoulders at the door, internally hoping that Ion got the hint.

"Already? Are you sure, you just got here. I'm not... Am I putting you off?"

When Castiel didn't say anything, Ion rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and let out a small sigh. He gave a small nod, his mouth curled slightly downwards as if he was disappointed or, no, that wasn't it... Castiel narrowed his eyes and studied him closer. Ion looked like he was confirming the situation to himself, as if this was exactly the outcome he had expected.

It made Castiel feel bad, a hollow feeling appearing in his stomach. Maybe this guy was just lonely.

"Actually," Castiel started, treading carefully around the words and urged his muscles to relax a little. "I'm quite thirsty. May I take you up on that offer about a beer?"

***

Two hours, and three bottles of beers each later, Castiel was comfortably relaxed and had slouched deep into Ion's taupe grey couch. His body was buzzing from the beers he'd had, he hadn't eaten since lunch but that didn't seem to matter now that he was laughing and having a good time with the older man who turned out to not be so creepy after all.

"I haven't lived here very long," Ion told him eventually, after Castiel successfully had hinted enough times about his impersonal apartment when his curiosity had become too much. "I bought the place a few months ago, after I was transferred back from my old job. I know it's... sparsely decorated. I practically moved into a page of a MUJI catalog. Cold and minimalist" he joked and Castiel smiled sympathetically.

"What about friends? Co-workers?" Castiel asked and tilted his head to the side, moving a little closer to Ion to show that he cared. He didn't know this man, not yet anyway, but he still felt bad for him. What if he was the first person to even talk to him? The first stranger to ever put a foot in his home? Castiel couldn't help but feel for the guy.

"Nah. I work alone mostly. I'm the CEO at my company and I work from home most of the time. And I suppose my attitude at work – and the fact that I'm the boss at the office – scares my employees off."

"You should show them this side of yourself, the way you're with me now," Castiel suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ion chuckled and leaned forward to place his empty bottle on the table in front of the couch. He pushed it against the rest of the bottles, the glass clinking together and creating an uncomfortable noise that echoed through the living room. This guy should really invest in some paintings or things to put on the walls, Castiel thought.

"I can't let them know that I'm soft, then they'll try to get their way with me, and I can't let them trample over me." As the last word rolled off his tongue, Ion glanced at Castiel and fixed his eyes on him, almost as if the words he had said had another meaning to them.

Castiel looked away, feeling a little sweaty and nervous again.

"You shouldn't let that guy of yours trample over you, Castiel," Ion said carefully and placed a hand on his knee, his eyes were still burning holes into the side of Castiel's face, piercing through the shell he surrounded himself with. He didn't want Ion to see inside of him like that.

But thinking about Dean, and the way he kept acting like an idiot, made Castiel feel like his skin was going to bubble off his bones. Ion was right, completely spot on. He _shouldn't_ let Dean treat him like he wasn't worth anything, he shouldn't leave his bedroom window unlocked at night, expecting and allowing Dean inside to kiss and make up. It wasn't fair, he didn't have to put up with this. He deserved better, and he was too tired and over him to feel upset, or maybe that was the beer and his empty stomach, but it didn't matter.

Castiel turned his head back to Ion and nodded. His jaw was clenched together and he was breathing hard, chest heaving up and down.

"You're right. I deserve better. I'm nothing but good to him. I always come when he calls. I'm always there when he needs me. Yet he doesn't treat me the same back. I'm worth someone better, somebody who listens to me and takes me seriously and doesn't laugh at me behind my back." Castiel looked down at his lap, at where Ion recently had placed his hand on his knee. "I deserve someone like you."

***

Strange, how opening up to a complete stranger was so easy. But maybe that was just it? The fact that Castiel didn't know Ion made it a million times easier to talk to him. He wouldn't judge him the same way his friends would, he didn't know him and he didn't have anything to compare him with so he couldn't have any expectations. They had a blank page to start from, and it was nice to be able to take a deep breath and not have any of those things to worry about. It made Castiel feel free for the first time in a long time. Like he wasn't bound to the ground anymore, not with Ion. He could be anyone with him, say anything. He hadn't felt so invigorated in a long time.

There was a moment of silence where everything seemed to stand still. The only sounds Castiel could hear that wasn't from outside was the light humming of the ventilation system, or maybe he was wrong at it was really Ion's breathing. Castiel shook his head as to clear his mind of his thoughts, and noticed that Ion was sitting much closer to him than before, leaning towards him.

Castiel turned his face slowly towards Ion. He could feel his breath hit his lips.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Ion's hand was still resting steadily on his knee. Castiel considered the question for a moment, looking deeply into the stranger's eyes. He wondered what his lips would taste like. His breath was hot, intoxicating and he wanted Ion to breathe into him, bring him back to life again.

It would be the ultimate _fuck you_ to Dean.

Castiel placed one of his hands on top of Ion's and moved their hands higher up on his leg, stopping only when Ion was looking down at where his hand was now resting on his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He narrowed his eyes at Castiel, and a crinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

Ion opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel beat him to it.

"I want you to sleep with me."

It might have been his best decision in months, or maybe his worst, but Castiel didn't have time to ponder over that because he was leaning up from the softness of the couch, putting his other hand on the back of Ion's head and pulled him closer. He pressed their chests flush together, and before he had time to change his mind, he tilted his head upwards, allowing his lips to meet Ion's with deliberate desire.

At first, the kiss felt stilted, forced, but Castiel stayed determined and kept his lips pressed onto Ion's. He moved himself closer, motioned his lips over Ion's and curiously let the tip of his tongue out to tease over his bottom one, urging him to part his lips so they could deepen the kiss and taste each other.

The light pressure on his thigh seemed to slip away, Ion had pulled his hand away and Castiel's mind raced; he was scared that Ion would reject him.

As if Ion could hear what he was thinking, he put his hand up against Castiel's chest and eased him away from him gently.

His eyes were focused steadily on Castiel, as if he was searching for something inside of his mind, then Castiel was pushed back further against the couch as Ion leaned over to press his own body against Castiel's, successfully cornering him against the cushions.

Castiel could still feel Ion's breath against his lips, and he wanted more. He wanted to inhale it, share breaths back and forth, drink each other in, taste the bitter aftertaste from beer on his lips.

"You want what?" Ion asked, his voice a mere whisper, and cocked up an eyebrow in a way that was scarily reminiscent of Dean.

Castiel didn't want time to think about it. He just wanted to do it. Having time to consider the situation was something he wanted to avoid, and he didn't like the way Ion's stare was so piercing. Like he could see directly into his mind, read every tiny little thought that passed through his conscience.

Thankfully, he didn't have time to wonder if Ion even was into boys at all because he leaned forward closer, the weight of his chest pressing against Castiel's lungs to the point where every breath he took was deep and almost forced, but it wasn't annoying. It was nice. Ion moved his fingers through Castiel's thick hair, pulled it back and tugged his head to the side and leaned down. Castiel closed his eyes when he felt his lips brush against his jaw.

Ion moved his lips slowly, pressed them down in soft kisses over Castiel's neck and throat once he held his head still in the position Ion had left it in, to the side and bent backwards, leaving his neck completely exposed for Ion to do whatever he liked with.

Ion's hands wandered down from his hair. Light fingers stroked over his cheeks and down to his collarbones. Ion's body rippled like a wave on top of him, hands sliding over Castiel's chest and down his sides, Ion's chest a constant pressure against his own.

A pause, as Ion's mouth lingered over Castiel's adam's apple.

"You want what?" he asked again, quiet.

Castiel breathed slowly and swallowed. Every little movement made his body press further against Ion's and he reveled in the heat of him.

"I want you to sleep with me... Will you?"

Ion chuckled and pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked so big when he was leaning over him like that, Castiel thought. But not dangerous. He looked kind, welcoming.

"Are you sure?"

Although Castiel appreciated the hint of hesitance and insecurity in Ion's voice, he would prefer it if he skipped the small talk and went straight to business. Because that was what this was all about, right? Business? No feelings involved, nothing but a quick, simple _fuck you_ -lay for Castiel, and an easy way to get off for Ion. Except that Castiel was so, _so_ wrong, because this was all about feelings. He would have never ended up on Ion's couch with his tongue down his throat if it weren't for feelings, hell, he wouldn't even have decided to walk home if it weren't for how angry and upset he had been with Dean and his douche bag friends.

Without thinking further about the consequences or reasons he was there or whatever, Castiel nodded.

Ion smiled, a mischievous quirk of his lips and a glint appeared in his hazel eyes.

"If that is what you want, then you're gonna have to ask me properly, like a big boy, Castiel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little longer to finish up this part but here we go! Added some more tags because of this chapter as well, but fair warning that this chapter includes (consensual) sexytimes between an adult and someone who might be considered underage depending on where you're reading this.

Not much convincing was needed, really.

When it came to sex, Castiel had always been kind of vanilla. With Dean, he had never experimented much, although he assumed that Dean would be the type to be into all kinds of bold things in bed, especially going by his give 'em hell, larger than life personality. But he guessed neither of them ever had that kind of patience. He gave Dean a blowjob once in his car, after sundown, in a parking lot outside of Biggerson's Restaurant, but that was probably the most spectacular thing they had done. Fucking doggystyle in Dean's bedroom with music blasting through the walls didn't exactly cut it as _spectacular_ or out of the norm.

But with Ion, things were instantly different. Castiel found himself craving for something more. An extra edge to put a twist on the thrill. Apparently, the fact that he was probably _at least_ twice his age and seemingly took an interest in younger boys, wasn't exciting enough.

"Come on, don't be shy," Ion murmured. Now, he had moved himself down between Castiel's thighs. His waist was pressed against Cas' crotch in a way that made his entire body shudder and squirm, the heat surging downwards was pooling deep inside his abdomen.

Ion's hands explored the skin under Castiel's shirt, pressing down over his ribs with gentle tenderness like a pianist.

"Ion– _please_ ," gasped Castiel.

His arms were bent back over the armrest of the couch, he had been instructed that touching Ion was something he was not allowed to do yet.

"Please what?" Ion asked, words slipping off of his lips in a delicate way, voice almost taunting.

The challenging tone of Ion's voice brought Castiel to immediate attention, his slowly growing erection jerking a little in his pants in sympathy. His chest was heaving up and down, his breathing strained with anticipation coursing through his veins. He wanted to be touched, craved for Ion's hands to travel over his body, to map out his skin and dip beneath his jeans.

"Please," Cas started as Ion pushed his shirt up over his stomach, exposing his chest and hard nipples.

Ion lifted himself up and put his chin in the dip of Castiel's belly button and smiled up at him gently. 

He nodded expectantly, urging Castiel to finish the sentence.

"–please f-fuck me."

"That's more like it."

Strong hands pulled on Castiel's hips, easily sliding his body further down on the couch until Ion was seated perfectly between his legs. Ion wrapped himself around Castiel's smaller figure, the older man's hips pressed tight against the boy's, the hot, hard length of him painfully obvious, lining up against Castiel's smaller.

Castiel inhaled sharply and looked down where his and Ion's body were connected, where his jeans strained over his crotch as if he was wearing a pair two sizes too small. He looked back up and locked gazes with Ion when he exhaled.

"Still, no touching though," Ion said and winked at him. Cas noted a smirk tugging at the corner of Ion's mouth that made him look poisonous and gorgeous, it made him shiver again, all the tiny little hairs on his body standing right up when chills ran down his back and his hands began to tingle as they were getting numb.

Above him, Ion's body towered over him beautifully, the bend of his back making him look like a cobra. Intimidating, but gorgeous nonetheless. Ion was poison, and Castiel was infected with it, slowly slipping away to the way Ion moved and slithered his hips as he ground down against Castiel, forcing breathy whimpers out through his lips.

"How old are you?" Ion asked out of the blue, obviously unswayed by the way their clothed cocks slotted together where their bodies were connected and Castiel worried for a moment that his heart was about to leap right out of his chest with the way it was drumming so hard against his ribs.

As if his mind wasn't spinning enough, Castiel found it difficult to answer the question right away. All he could focus on was what he was feeling, pleasure spurting throughout his body when Ion moved his hips down in a way that made him anxious that he could come in his pants before they even got to the good part.

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip and flitted his eyes away briefly, hesitating. Perhaps the better option here was to lie, but then again, Ion already knew he was in High School so there really was no point in not telling him the truth.

"Seventeen–," Castiel started, but he was cut off by a groan that he couldn't help letting out when Ion pinched one of his hard nubs between his fingers. Castiel gasped and his cheeks flushed hot with red. "–in a week."

Ion looked at him in a way that made Castiel want to sink right down through the cushions of the couch and through the floor too.

There was something hidden in the way his eyes narrowed a little bit, and Castiel didn't dare to guess if it was smugness or concern he saw painted in his expression. Either way, Ion kept rutting against Castiel until his breaths started getting ragged and whimpery.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" The snort at the end of Ion's comment made it sound like he was taunting him, but his hands _finally_ moved down to struggle with his jeans. "To get you blushing," he mumbled and unbuttoned Castiel's pants, then slowly pulled on the zipper. "To get you hot," he continued, digging his fingers in the hem of Castiel's jeans, tugging at the fabric as Castiel helped by lifting his hips up to get the jeans off easier, faster. Ion slipped them down his legs, over his skinny knees and then dumped them on the floor with a light thud. "And bothered, and hard."

He leaned down, his face in level with the outline of Castiel's length, the heavy little thing pushed needily against the cotton of his boxers.

Ion smiled. "And wet, apparently," he added and raised his eyebrows at the growing spot near the head of Castiel's erection.

Ion must have known that he had been close to coming just moments earlier.

Time moved so slowly, every second felt like a minute, and uninvited thoughts kept popping up into Castiel’s mind. Thoughts that held worry about arriving home too late, and having to come up with answers and lies to where he had been all afternoon, and why he looked so messy or why he was stinking like sex. Dean was a useless excuse, he was the first person his family would check if he was with if they got worried, and Castiel _really_ wanted to avoid getting questioned by his boyfriend, especially since they weren't on good terms to begin with.

Thoughts of Dean filled Castiel's mind with such a speed that he felt whiplashed, guilt quickly seeping into his consciousness and making his heart beat faster in a completely different way than before. His blue eyes were wide, and his lungs felt tight, like they were about to collapse. Slowly, the walls crawled in closer around them and Castiel was pushed down under the surface when the bubble he had put himself and Ion in began to burst.

"Don't think about him," Ion said, once again reading Castiel's mind. "You deserve better. You deserve this, _me_."

It was a compelling argument. Especially when Ion's hot breath bounced against his boxers as he began to mouth along the outline of Castiel's erection.

Ion's hands skimmed over Castiel's thighs, fingertips brushing over his skin in feather light touches all the way from his knees up to his hips. He pushed his blunt nails down near the waistband of Castiel's boxers, mouth still hoovering over the tented fabric.

"Turn around for me, sweet boy," Ion murmured, the vibrations from his mouth hitting Castiel's sensitive skin in such a way that it sent chills down his spine.

Castiel nodded and did as he was told, turning from his back and onto his stomach, crotch pressing almost painfully down against the cushions, his arms and hands tingled as blood began to flow back into them.

Ion motioned for him to raise his hips up. Castiel pulled his knees in under himself and rested on his folded arms, letting out a sigh when he felt Ion's hands on his body once again, feeling out the curve of his ass and the dip of his back.

"Good boy."

A nose pressed against the small of his back and warm hands cupped over his asscheeks, kneading into them like soft buns. Then, swift fingers moved from his ass and curved under the waistband of his boxers, quickly tugging them down over his thighs. Castiel's length sprung free and slapped against his tummy with a soft noise.

"Have you ever been eaten out before, Castiel?"

_Eaten out?_ Castiel’s mind raced. Like at a rest–

"I bet you haven’t. I bet your boy only did that to girls, did he date girls before you, Castiel?"

Oh. _Oh_. Eaten out like _that_.

"Yes, um I mean no… or yes. What?"

Castiel glanced back over his shoulder, his heart thundering inside his chest with intense anticipation, effectively making his brain short circuit.

Behind him, Ion’s eyes were blown with lust, a hungry glint in them as he dug his fingernails into Castiel’s cheeks hard enough to leave little half-moons.

"Am I making you confused?" he asked, voice low like a threat, but almost playful at the same time, reminiscent of a predator playing with its food before going in for the kill.

"He never ate me out," Castiel rambled before he could stop himself. "Yes, he’s been with girls, sometimes he compares me to a girl too in front of his friends…"

As he spoke, he buried his face in his arms, eyes shut to avoid the embarrassing truths that fell from his lips.

The hands on his ass softened.

"Don’t hide from me, baby." Ion smoothed his hands over Castiel’s back.

Then, soft lips pressed against his right cheek. A simple peck, and then another, as Ion slowly left a trail of kisses over the plump flesh there, his tongue darting out to kiss and nibble properly over Castiel’s skin all the way until he could feel a hot breath near his perineum.

Castiel’s mouth went dry and he sucked in a breath as he felt the first touch of Ion’s lips against his hole and he froze for a moment, the world going still and quiet and the only sound he could hear was the soft sound of Ion’s lips leaving little kisses as delicate as butterfly wings around his rim.

It was dirty and delicious and Castiel wanted more, shuddering when Ion finally let his tongue out to lick tentatively over his hole, as if he was waiting for Castiel’s reaction.

Or, maybe he was savoring it, eternalizing the moment in his mind. That thought alone made Castiel bite his lip and push his hips back a little, curious to experience all the things that Ion could do to him with his tongue.

"So eager. Hold on," Ion mumbled. "Going to take my time with you until you’re _begging_."

The touch of his tongue was soft, every push and stroke of it both hesitant and deliberate as Ion carefully traced his tongue along the sensitive rim of Castiel’s hole.

Castiel’s cheeks grew hot. The act felt so dirty, forbidden. He couldn’t imagine _why_ Ion wanted to do that.

He scooted away a little on instinct, pushing his face into one of the decorative pillows.

"Wait, wait," Castiel said between his breaths into the folds of his arms, Ion’s hands softening on his backside instantly.

He could feel air hit his wet hole where Ion’s lips and tongue had been mere moments before, it felt cold, odd.

"Should I stop?" Ion asked, hand coming to rub over the small of Castiel’s back, his nose still pressed against Castiel’s right asscheek, breath hot against his skin.

"N-no, I don’t know."

The hand on his back was calming, helping Castiel relax again as he focused on the way Ion rubbed circles into his skin. Still, there was the pressing feeling of _gross_ that lingered close in his mind like a coat of wax.

"What’s on your mind, Castiel?"

"It’s…"

There was a soft press of a finger against the ring of muscle back there.

"Did it feel good?" Ion asked, his finger still pressing gently over the fluttering rim before sliding down over Castiel’s perineum.

Castiel let out a shaky breath and nodded into his arms. It was hard to think when Ion's hands on him felt so nice.

"Yes, I guess-"

"Then let me continue, sweet boy."

Ion didn’t wait for his answer, and perhaps it didn’t matter, because Castiel was going to agree anyway, and when he felt Ion’s breath close to his hole again, he was _convinced_ . There was no going back now, he wasn’t a baby. He _wanted_ this.

Ion blew against his hole before he flicked his tongue out to taste the muscle gently, the very tip of his tongue darting out to tease Castiel for a moment, only barely touching him. Perhaps as a way to ease him into this, or to give him a chance to back out again.

Or, as punishment for being so indecisive and childish.

Castiel was ready to swear it was the latter when Ion suddenly licked a stripe over him, tongue flat and pressed between his cheeks. He gasped at the overwhelming sensation, and then Ion - the bastard - started tickling him again, feather light touches with his tongue all the way up to the very top of his crack.

"P-please," Castiel whined, a shiver going through his entire body, from his chest down to his toes, making them curl in frustration at Ion’s relentless teasing.

Ion chuckled, the sound waves sent another shiver through Castiel’s body. "That’s more like it."

The hands that had been so soft on him then spread his cheeks, kneading deep into the soft flesh of his buttocks as Ion all about dove right in to lick another long stripe all the way from his perineum to his hole. Then another, and another, until Ion was lapping and licking in earnest at his hole, his face pressed in between Castiel’s cheeks as he licked harder, tongue poking at the rim until Castiel was nothing but a writhing mess, letting out little moans in between every other breath, thighs trembling with pleasure.

Ripples of tension ran through Castiel’s body with each touch of Ion’s tongue. He curved his back and went pliant against the couch as Ion licked into him, the tip of his tongue prodding at the most sensitive part of his body relentlessly. There was no shame in the way Ion licked his tongue into him, switching adeptly between tongue-fucking him and sucking on his rim and the sensitive skin all around it. There was no shame in the muffled sounds escaping him. "Mm-ugh, _ohh._ "

Castiel’s eyes rolled back into his skull and he canted his hips, desperate for more as he moaned and surrendered himself completely to Ion. Somewhere behind the fog of arousal that clouded his mind, Castiel was half-aware of the sound of a bottle cap being opened, busy focusing on the way the thick muscle was prodding its way into him.

A cold, slicked up hand found his forgotten dick and Castiel keened at the sudden touch, a full body shake rippling through him as he scrambled forward, chasing the hand and the white bliss that sparked like the ignition of a firecracker.

Ion must have noticed because he squeezed Castiel’s dick hard at the base.

"Not yet, I’m not finished with you."

Castiel almost wanted to cry, desperation filling his body, his ass feeling _so_ empty all of a sudden when Ion withdrew his lips and tongue.

"Please, I want more. I want to come," he whimpered, breathless, ready to give Ion whatever he wanted, do whatever, as long as he was promised sweet release.

After he’d caught his breath a moment, Ion’s hand slowly let go of his dick.

"Turn around for me. Want to see you," he said. Castiel wasted no time and did as he was told. It was useless to put up a fight, Ion would probably punish him if he did and Castiel really, _really_ needed release.

Every muscle in his lower body ached as he turned, slumping against the couch. His thighs felt clammy with sweat, his hole wet and sticky and Castiel wasn’t sure if he felt embarrassed or if he loved it. Perhaps a little bit of both.

Ion’s eyes raked over his body unabashedly as he checked him out.

"If only you could see yourself," he said with a small sigh, eyes wide with lust and hunger, but he still looked perfectly calm.

Castiel looked at him, blush spreading across his cheeks at the words, his heart in his throat. He scooted down closer, his legs bent at the knees, feet flat against the couch. He wanted this, wanted whatever Ion was willing to give to him.

"I’m going to ravish you now."

Ion leaned down close, hooking an arm underneath one of his legs, pushing it up effortlessly and Castiel just fucking let him, body going pliant under his touch and the weight of his body. The same slicked up hand from before dipped between his cheeks and teased a finger over his puffy rim and Castiel’s legs fell open smoothly.

"So beautiful for me," Ion murmured, lips now pressing butterfly kisses into the skin near the little trail of hair on Castiel’s stomach, his shirt still pushed up under his armpits. "So willing, so wanton."

He could feel his hole fluttering at the light pressure, wanting nothing more than for Ion to press inside. "Please, Ion. I need."

Ion circled his hole in the most agonizing way. "I know… patience. Again. Beg me."

"Please, I want you to fuck me, I need it," Castiel pleaded.

"Good, you’re learning," Ion’s words came out almost with a sigh of relief and he finally granted his wishes then, pressing the tip of his thumb inside, diving delicately into his hole.

The digit was pulled out after a brief moment only for the teasing procedure to continue. Ion rubbed the pad of his thumb over Castiel’s rim softly before sliding his palm between his cheeks and spreading the wet, slick lube all the way from his perineum to his crack.

Castiel bit his lip. He had never experienced anything this thorough and tortuous before, Dean never had that kind of patience.

The thoughts of Dean were quickly blown out of his mind when Ion suddenly slipped a finger inside of him, meeting only slight resistance when the digit sank over his puckered ridges.

Castiel’s face fell slack.

" _Oh_ …"

He could feel himself clenching around Ion, body desperately clutching and trying to drive himself in further while Ion began flexing his finger, fucking him slowly.

"Worth waiting for, wasn’t it? Good boy."

_Yes_ , yes it was worth it. The praise filled Castiel’s heart with joy. He deserved this, Ion was _good_ to him. Took care of him and made him feel good and appreciated. Soon, he pushed another finger and spread Castiel’s out on his hand deliciously, opening him with determination and curling his fingers _just right_ until he was whimpering and clenching around him like a goddamn whore, only stopping when Castiel’s hand absentmindedly went to fumble over his own cock.

Ion’s left hand beat him to it, grabbing the base of his dick _hard_. His eyes widened and he gasped at the sudden pressure.

"No touching." It was a command, not a only reminder, but a direct order.

Castiel shook his head. "Sorry, I need to," his entire body was on fire and he needed release, so, _so_ badly, his dick was practically throbbing and all he wanted was to be filled up and fucked good.

"No," Ion said, stern. "You come when I tell you to. When you deserve to. Understood?"

For some reason, Castiel had missed the point where this took a turn for rougher quarters. Not that he didn’t still enjoy it; Ion’s voice made him feel like they were toeing the line between danger and excitement and that was a new, but kind of fun, territory. He had never heard anyone talk to him like this before and he hadn't thought it would be so hot. He couldn't deny his own reaction to it, his heart thundered in his chest, cock pulsating painfully in Ion's hand. "Understood," he replied.

Strong hands gripped over his hips then and shortly after there was the sound of a zipper. The weight on the couch changed as Ion adjusted himself, getting up on his knees and then tugged Castiel easily over his lap. He wrapped himself around Ion, locked his legs around his waist to draw the man in closer.

"Can I touch you, at least?" he asked, cocking up a brow.

"Sure, but don’t get too handsy."

Castiel fisted a hand into his shirt, tugging at him to _get on with it_.

"Patience, remember?" Much to Castiel’s disappointment, Ion untangled himself from him and sat back on his heels.

Castiel watched him, followed his hand as it dove into his pocket. The way he so neatly rolled the condom out over his hard dick. He looked about average size, Castiel guessed, cut, long, nice width. _Hard_ _as all hell_. His eyes were blown wide and transfixed on the sight of Ion spreading his slick hand over his own cock, stroking himself warm. He let out an impatient sound.

Then, finally, Ion lined himself up and rubbed his head against his hole once, twice, strong arms towering over Castiel’s body as if he was waiting for an invitation. The burning hot press of Ion's cock made heat flood through his body in an instant.

Castiel moved his legs up around the man’s waist again and looked at him eagerly. "Please, come on," he said softly, hands going to Ion’s shoulders for leverage.

They both let out a grunt as Ion finally pushed past the initial part of resistance and slid deep into him all the way to the hilt, the stretch of him forcing a loud groan out of Castiel and he tensed up for a moment before his body adjusted to the intrusion.

Above him, Ion stopped for a moment, eyes half-closed, lips blissfully parted.

"Worth waiting for, wasn’t it?" Castiel snickered, earning a sharp look from Ion when he peeked his eyes open again.

"Don’t be a smartass."

There was a subtle roll of his hips, a slow stutter that almost had Castiel disappointed for a split second before Ion began to really move. With a growl, he dragged his hips back and found a slow but hard pace, pushing himself deep into Castiel’s body with every thrust. His eyes flew up at the sensation of being completely filled, his insides rippling when Ion’s cock hit that sweet spot inside of him that threatened to send him right over the edge too soon.

"Want you to think of me," Ion grunted, pulling out and pushing back in swiftly. "When you go home and sleep with him."

Castiel keened, muscles working as he clamped around Ion, legs trembling.

"Yes," Castiel moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. This was it, all he wanted right now, what he needed. White bliss was pooling deep inside his abdomen and Ion was fucking into him so good, giving him his all, driving him right to the edge. "Oh, God. Please, I’m close… Please."

He would surrender, let Ion do whatever he wanted in this moment, as long as he could come.

His breath became harsher, his heart threatening to push right out of his chest.

Just when he thought he couldn't possibly become more turned on, Ion placed a hand on the top of his chest between his collar bones, putting all of his weight up on top of him as he pushed Castiel down onto the couch and fucked him hard into the mattress, claiming every part of him. Castiel gasped at the pressure, hands going to wrap around Ion’s wrist, body instinctively attempting to scramble away because his lungs felt like caving in, but his cock was driving deep into him with every snap of his hips and his body was betraying him, hot as if flames were licking him all over.

"Come on, come for me," Ion growled and began to circle his hips in a way that made Castiel see stars. "Come on my cock."

It was a lost battle. The noises tore out of Castiel, dirty and raw and loud. It was too much, too many sensations hitting him all at once. Overwhelmed, tears suddenly flooded his eyes as his body began to shake as Ion fucked into him relentlessly. The sweet drag of his cock hitting his spot with every move combined with the hand pressing against the bottom of his windpipe was Castiel’s undoing. He came hard, back arched as white strips of come started spurting out of his dick and onto his stomach, body going limp as Ion hammered into him, chasing his own release.

He all about collapsed on top of Castiel a moment later, breath hot and wet against the shell of his ear.

"So good for me, this was good" Ion whispered, voice forced as his hips snapped once last time and he buried his cock deep inside of him. Castiel's heart was in his throat and his hole felt sore. He could feel himself clench around Ion’s trembling cock as he finally came.

Castiel opened his mouth but nothing but a shaky breath escaped his lips. He blinked his eyes and lifted a shaky hand to wipe at the wetness there, his body still trembling from the aftershocks. With half a mind he registered a hand in his hair, fingers soothing as they carded through his locks.

"Breathe," Ion hummed at him and enveloped himself around his body, and for the first time in a long time, Castiel allowed himself to be held.

This was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Especially with Dean.

It was never like this with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more plot-y!
> 
> Please let me know if you want to keep reading!


End file.
